Three Hammers Tap House
'Three Hammers Tap House' 'Description' : The Three Hammers Tap House is a robust building Just down the road from The Mare's Gate, it stands at two stories tall made with a mix of smooth granite and sturdy oak. The entrance stands to the left of the building with wide double doors, each one being carved with Dwarven script Reading three names; Dalman Bronzehammer, Ebgus Bronzehammer, and Banmiir Bronzehammer. Above the names is a carving of three hammers crossed inlayed with bronze. The windows are made of a latice of bronze with glass panes in the gaps. : The main floor serves as the taproom with a long angled bar cutting across the north-eastern corner, with an opening on the left with a step up. the main floor of the tap is a field of tables and chairs with a few booths off to the western side, hanging from the walls is a collection of trophies brought in over the years by adventurers who felled great beasts. hanging behind the bar are three large warhammers made of solid bronze, each styled differently: One is very basic in design with tough leather wrapping up the handle, another has it's entire hammer head etched with dwarven script and runes that tell tales of adventure, and the last is inlayed with various gems along the side with a large ruby at it's pommel. there is a staircase behind the bar that leads to the home of the dwarven proprieters. And lastly in the south-eastern corner hanging from the wall is a simple bounty board. 'The Proprieters' 'Dalman Bronzehammer' : Dalman is the eldest of the three brothers that own the Three Hammers, he is the primary barkeep and can often be found tending it or helping customers. He has a bald scalp with a tattoo over his left eye and a longer grey beard and mustache that all in in bronze caps. he is generally relaxed but always seems to have a scowl regarldess of his mood, so don't go thinking he doesnt like you because of it, if he didn't you'd already be on the street. 'Ebgus Bronzehammer' : Ebgus is the youngest of the three brothers, boasting a robust ginger beard. Though much like Dalman he has a bald scalp, but much unlike Dalman he can usually be found with a grin on his face and a drink in his hand. He doesn't tend the bar often as he spends his time making the Three Hammer Stout, a unique drink found only at the Three Hammers Tap House. He also spends a fair ammount of time attempting more versions of the Stout though none have been quite as good as the original. 'Banmiir Bronzehammer' : Banmiir is the middle child of the three brothers, he has a modest beard for a dwarf with the same ginger tint as Ebgus. Though unlike both of his brothers he has a full head of hair. He is the brains of the operation handling all of the shops finances, he will also run the tap house late at night into the early hours of the morning. With the Tap house's main clientel being travelers and adventurers he has taken a fascination to the wanderlust they hold, occasionally giving a free round for a good tale. He also maintains a small bounty board in the south-eastern corner for the more bold and adventurous types to look into for jobs.